gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Menu Styles
This is a list of Main Menu styles and designs from the Gran Turismo series. Gran Turismo Menu The first Gran Turismo's menus were more straightforward than later games. They were more along the lines of what was considered the "norm" in game menus in 1998: no frills, no maps, just one thing leading to another. Gran Turismo 2 Menu The GT2 rendition was almost wholly changed. Everything apart from yellow circles were changed. They also had more options, such as saving the game, which was previously only available in the options menu. Also, icons were now arranged in a row on the top, rather than the side, although many icons stayed the same. Other changes included different menu backgrounds and music. Gran Turismo 3 Menu The GT3 menu used a new "map" concept, which was made to look like the logo of the game itself, with various icons placed around the "map". Yellow circles were wholly eliminated, things became more organized, and background graphics were totally changed. Gran Turismo 4 Menu GT4's menu borrowed the concept of a map from GT3, although stylistically, next to nothing was retained from it. Almost all icons were made three-dimensional, and would lift up spin around 360 degrees when the pointer was positioned over them. Several things were added, such as used car showrooms and a photo mode. This one focused more on seriousness and beauty, and was accompanied by a smooth jazz soundtrack. Gran Turismo 5 Prologue: My Page The My Page layout of Gran Turismo 5 Prologue and beyond focuses on organization, simplicity and beauty. The icons are arranged in a row at the bottom of the screen, with a video of sorts of the currently selected car in a random location. At the top of the screen is a map, with the car's location highlighted. Other new features of the My Page layout include the time, date and weather updates. Gran Turismo 5: My Home The My Home layout of Gran Turismo 5 retains the same focus as in GT5 Prologue, but the icons are arranged akin to what a Windows 8 Start Menu would be like. It contains large boxes to connote importance and recommendation, with smaller boxes connoting minority. This menu was accompanied by a variety of soothing soundtracks ranging from jazz to classical. Gran Turismo 6: My Page The My Page layout of Gran Turismo 6 is the main menu of the game, with the Arcade Mode being moved to the My Page menu. The background of the menu is blue, with circles appearing on it. The Garage menu has been changed. Instead of the menu showing like in the previous game, it is similar to the menu in Gran Turismo 1 to Gran Turismo 4. Gallery Honda GT Menu.png|Honda Dealer Menu with small graphics. GT One GT2 Garage.png|GT-One in Garage of Gran Turismo 2. GT3 Simulation.png|Simulation Menu in Gran Turismo 3. Gt4.jpg|The Main Menu in Gran Turismo 4. Gt5p.jpg|Gran Turismo 5 Prologue menu screen. Gt5_menu.jpeg|Gran Turismo 5 menu screen. Gran_Turismo®6_5.png|My Home screen of Gran Turismo 6. Gran_Turismo®6.png|Garage screen of Gran Turismo 6. Category:Gameplay